paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ace's present for Winter
It was morning and the PAW Patrol woke up. Aurora: (Yawns) What a beautiful morning! I'm gonna go say good morning to the butterflies. All the pups weren't listening. They were still sleepy from the long night. Skye walks into the lookout with confidence. Skye: Wake up, Ace. Time for breakfast. Ace: (moans) Ok, mom. He walks with his mom past the sleeping pups. He smiles while he passes his sister, and then sleepy Summer, and then Winter. He got starry eyes and dark pink cheeks as he dreamily stared at her. It was one of those days again. When all Ace could think about was Winter. The love of his life. The light of his day. Yes. It was Tuesday. Skye did a small tug on Ace. Skye: Come on, my silly little puppy! All the pups woke up, one by one. CJ: How's my little star? Ace: (rolls eyes, making a disgusted face) Skye walks the pups to their food bowls, then goes outside to wake up the dogs. Skye: Aww, Chase. She smooches behind his ear, causing him to wake up. Chase: (Yawns) My lovely wife. Sage whispers to the pups, "Come on guys!" and they went down the elevator. They sneaked up to the door and saw Chase and Skye kissing. All pups: EWWWW!!!!! Hahahaha! Chase: Pups will be pups. Chase went to Marshall's doghouse, then Rocky's, then Zuma's as the pups all went back up the elevator to finish their breakfast. Eventually, the whole PAW Patrol was woken up. Aurora: Daddy? Can I go and say hello to the butterflies? Rocky: Of course, Aurora. A few other pups followed. Ace was leaning against a tree, thinking about love stories with Winter. Ace saw a flower as beautiful as Winter was to him. Ace: (gasp) Wow. I can give that to Winter! She'll be so stoked!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ace quickly grabbed the flower and headed to the lookout. He passed Aurora, who was holding a butterfly in her paw. Dylan: Hey, Ace! As quick as he can, he switched the flower from his mouth to his tail. Aurora looked at the flower and stared for a second. She turned back to the butterfly and shrugged. Ace: Heyyyyyyyy... Dylan! He was sweating his tail off with a big nervous smile. Dylan: What's behind your back? Ace: Uhhh... Dylan tried to move to see what he was hiding, but he kept dodging. Dylan gave up. He gave Aurora a glare. Aurora: (sighs and roles eyes) It's a flower. She went back to her bug business. Dylan: So, you wanna get a lady? Ace: Uhh... no! I was just... giving it to my mom for mother's day! Yeah! Dylan: Dude. It's PAST mother's day. And you already gave her a HUGE bouquet of flowers! Ace: SHHHHHH!!!!! We need to go somewhere else! Dylan: Uhhhh, ok? Ace leads him to a huge tree. It has a hole like a little house. They quietly entered and pulled a leafy branch covering the hole. Dylan: WHOAH!!!! Where did you find this tree? It should be like... a playroom! Ace: That's not what we're talking about! Dylan: Ohh, right. Who's the laaaaadyyyyyyyyyyyyyy? Ace: Winter. Dylan: OH I SHOULD'VE KNOWN!!!!!! Ace covered Dylan's muzzle with his paw. Ace: We need to stay quiet! Dylan: Dude! There's no one here! Ace didn't listen. He was scared if someone heard him. He looked out the hole. He could see Shadow playing in mud only a few feet away! What if he was listening? Dylan: I mean you coulda told me but NO. Ace was shaking. It was easy to hear words that loud! Dylan: You just tell me things that EVERYONE KNOWS! Who doesn't know you like Wint- Ace rapped his arms around his mouth. Ace: BE QUIET FOR RUFFS SAKE! He looked out the hole. Shadow was starring at him just because of how loud Ace was. Shadow: Hey, Ace! Trying to take a mud bath here! Ace: Sorry. Dylan: Ok, ok. So you need lady advice? Ace: Yes. Dylan: Weeeeeeeeeeell I don't think I could... I don't know. I haven't practiced that much... you know on Lani... Ace: What? Dylan: Nothing, nothing. Ehehe Ace: (sigh) I'll ask my parents. Maybe they'll have some advice. Dylan: Do I have to get them? Ace did a fake whimper. Dylan: (Groans) Fine. (Scene changes with Chase's badge) Chase and Marshall were having a conversation. Chase: Hey, kiddo! You been up to any trouble lately? Dylan: Nope. Ace needs you. Chase: Oh boy. Dylan lead Chase to the tree. Chase: Wow, son! Did you cut this hole? Ace: Uhh... no. The pup looked over his dad's shoulder and gave Dylan the "You can go now but don't tell Winter I got her a present." face. Dylan gave Ace the "You got it!" face. Ace: Dad, I need advice. Chase: Yeah? On what? Ace: Uhh... I was thinking of giving Winter this flower... Chase: Son! You know there's a strict rule in PAW Patrol about no relationships! Ace: What? Really? Chase: Nope. Just messing with ya. The pup and the dog laughed. Ace: Dad? You got any ideas? How did you give mom her wedding pin? Chase blushed. Chase: Well son... I actually did it very specially. Ace: How, dad? How? How? Chase: It was a bright and beautiful evening at the lookout, I was still holding the pin, and Skye was reading a book at Katie's clinic on a chair. (flashback) They whispered very quietly. Ryder: I think it's time, Chase. Chase: Chase is on the case! Chase stopped whispering and walked over to Skye. Chase: Skye, I have something to say. Skye: Hey, Chase! What is it? Chase: Let's go on a treasure hunt! One second. Skye: Okay... Ryder called the pups to a mission. Ryder (on pup tags): Pups, to the lookout! Except for you, Skye, you can stay right where you are. Skye: umm... whatever you say, Ryder... All the pups were at the lookout. Ryder: Ok, pups. Today, Chase is going to propose to Skye! All pups: (Gasps) Marshall: Chase, you didn't tell me! Ryder: Alright, pups. Rubble. Dig a small hole to put the ring. Rubble: Rubble on the double! Ryder: Tundra, you draw a map for the "treasure hunt". Tundra: There's snow job I can't handle! Ryder: Alright! PAW Patrol is on a roll! By the way, you don't have to get in your vehicles. Pups: Awww. They went down the elevator and went outside on the back yard. Chase ran with Rubble and Tundra to a spot. Then they started walking. Chase: Uhhh... a little further. A little further. Aaaaaaaand... that's the spot! Right there! Thanks Rubble! Rubble dug the hole about 3 inches deep. He piled up some dirt and patted it down. Then Ryder placed on a piece of paper that said "Magic" on the pile of dirt. When that was done, Tundra came back with a drawing of some short lines leading from the clinic to the X. Then it said "X doesn't mark the spot today. Magic does. You'll find it. Don't be afraid." Chase: Ryder? Am I ready? Ryder: You bet! Go get her! Chase hopped into his vehicle and went to the clinic. Chase hopped out of the vehicle and went into the clinic. Chase: Hey, Skye! I'm ready. Skye: Oh good. She gracefully hopped out of the chair. Skye: Well, I bet it's gonna be fun. Chase: Oh it will. He smiled and kissed her on the side. Chase: (whispering) Ok proposal plan, don't fail me now! They walked outside together. Skye stared at the map. Skye: X doesn't mark the spot today. Magic does. You'll find it. Don't be afraid? This is getting weird but I love it! Chase giggled, and couldn't wait for the surprise that he was going to give her. Skye: So left... now right. Ok a little left... A few minutes later they were in the backyard. Chase was nervous, but also exited. Skye: We found it! We found it! I wonder what the treasure is! Chase digged and digged until he found the box. His heart was beating like a drum. Chase: Skye? Skye: Yeah? Chase kneeled on one knee and held out the box. Chase: Will you marry me? (goes back to the time when Ace and Chase were back in the tree) Ace: So did she say yes???? Chase: Yes. Ace: Soooo... I should have ourselves find the gift in a treasure hunt????? Chase: Uhhhh... you know son... let's go with this. You just say how you feel about her. If her reaction is good or positive, then give her the flower. If her reaction is negative or bad, don't. Ace: Thanks, dad! Ace unstoppably ran towards the lookout. Chase: GOOD LUCK!!!!! (thinking) Hmm... I wonder if I could team up to make this a playroom... Ace: (panting) Ok... Ok. It took him a few minutes to get to the lookout, because he was tiring himself out. After 5 minutes, he reached the door of the lookout. He watched his sister, Lani, play tag with Sage for a moment. He finally went inside and went up the elevator. Ace walked out and stood there, watching Winter playing Pup Pup Boogie with aunt Icee, trying to build up his confidence. Ace remembered what his dad had said. "Uhhhh... you know son... let's go with this. You just say how you feel about her. If her reaction is good or positive, then give her the flower.If her reaction is negative or bad, don't. Ace went up to Winter. Ace: W- W- Winter?] Winter: Hold on. She paused the game. Winter: Sooo... hi, Ace! As she turned around, he hid the flower. He then walked over to Icee. He gave her the "I wanna give Winter this flower so umm.." face. Icee gave Ace the "Ohh I see. Ok. Good luck!" face. Ace walked over to Winter as Icee walked into the elevator. Ace: H- hey, Winter? Winter: Yep? Winter stepped closer to Ace. Ace: Winter, I... I- I like you. Winter: Really???? She was shocked. Ace: Y- yeah. Winter, I just been hiding this sorta... like a crush... Ace waited for her reaction. Winter slowly started smiling, and when she was done her smile was as big as the lookout. Ace: So- Winter: YES!!!!!! Ace, I love you too!!!!!!!!! Ace was frozen, literally frozen. The only thing moving was his heart beating rapidly as the light gray pup skipped around him. He moved towards his crush, and slowly pulled out the flower. Ace: Winter, umm... so I found this flower... it's as beautiful as you are to me. Winter gently grabbed it with her paw, and looked up at Ace with starry eyes. Winter: F- for me???? ACE, I LOVE IT!!! I love you. Ace was proud of himself, and he was so happy to have something special with Winter. The couple cuddled for a while and played Pup Pup Boogie for the rest of the day. THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Love storiesCategory:Future generationCategory:Pups' AdventuresCategory:FanonCategory:Fanon StoriesCategory:Stories